It's good to be bad!
by Starlight232
Summary: What if Sakura and Hinata were sister and they were the hottest girls in their year also the richest but money doesn't buy everything. I suck at Summaries but the story is okay. Please read it!
1. Chapter 1

_July 17__th__ Sunday; _

_Dear Diary: _

_Tomorrow Hina and I are going to, wait for it... Kirigakure Mountain Hotel! I have heard it is HUGE!_

_I cannot wait, and there is a pool, all we are thinking is, 'HELLO BOYS WITH ABS!' EEP_

_I will try writing again soon... _

_L8ER! Saki!_

*Next day, NORMAL POV*

"WAKE UP SAKI!" screamed a hyperactive Hinata. "WE'RE GOING TO K.M.H! (Kirigakure Mountain Hotel) "AHHH! Sakura groaned, while sitting up... her hair was everywhere. "Hina, what time is it?" She asked sweetly, "Oh last time I checked it was 5am!" Hina replied with joy. "Oh well... WHY THE HELL DID YOU WAKE ME UP, WE ARE NOT LEAVING UNTIL 3pm AND IT WILL TAKE ME ABOUT 10 MINUTES TO GET READY! Sakura screamed with fury while throwing a pillow at her head! (Rawr). "I thought we could get ready together and go out for breakfast." Hina replied while cowering in the corner with a HUGE sweat drop over her head. "Okay then!" Saki said while jumping out of bed, and heading off the bathroom to take a shower. Hinata just laughed at her friend's weirdness, and followed her action and took a shower.

"Ok Hina, I'm ready!" exclaimed Sakura while grinning. (Here is what they are wearing;

Sakura: Purple dress that reaches halfway down the thigh, silver gladiator sandals, purple stud earrings, silver ring, and silver flowery headband. While wearing a white Ying necklace.

Hinata: A white skirt that reaches halfway down the thigh, blue tank top with a bow, a blue bow in hair, with silver ballet flats and a black Yang, best friends necklace.

"Ok, Saki... I MADE BREAKFAST, SAY 'Hola' to some scone bread with butter and jam, freshly out the toaster, and I'm having croissants with ham and cheese, freshly off the grill." Stated Hina.

"Kay," said Saki... "OH ME GOD, THIS IS DELICIOUSAY!"

"Thank you, thank you very much." Laughed Hina in a Elvis Presley. Sakura laughed as well.

After they finished their breakfast, they grabbed their suitcases and rushed down stairs then threw them in the back of Sakura's black mustang with hot pink streaks. "Okay, I think we're set!" Hina said while jumping into the passenger seat of the car, with Sakura following in pursuit. "Off we go... ok" Saki said while grinning. "3 HOURS OF DRVING WE NEED SOME MUSIC!" screamed Saki while turning on 'P! NK's song 'So what,' and putting on her hat and sunnies and Hinata, putting on her sunnies.

*Time Skip 2 hours*

"How much longer until we get there," Hina whined. "About an hour," said Saki, as their favourite song came on, 'Me against the Music' by Glee's 'Santana & Brittany'. They started having turns singing as they pulled up at a red light. "Get on the floor, and lose control," sung Saki, and then Hina sung, "Just work your body, and let it go." Then two cars pulled up next to them, with boys in them and one girl.


	2. Chapter 2

One of the cars beeped the horn, "HEEY!" said the boy, and suddenly he was hit by a shoe. "What was that for?" he asked the girl, who by the way, threw the shoe. "Dunno felt like it." The girl said while grinning evilly. "Hi!" said Saki, and Hina. "Bye, they said while pushing the pedal and flying down the road.

*1 hour later*

The girls were in the lobby, checking in to their hotel, after they got their key they turned around and headed for the elevator when they saw, some guys peeing in a plant! "OH MY GOD!" the girls screamed while running to the guys peeing in the plant and killing them in a bear hug! "WOAH, DO YOU MIND WE'RE TRYING TO PEE HERE!" screamed one of the guys. "YEAH I NEED TO FERTILIZE THIS PLANT, it's unhealthy." Said another.

"Well now it is, 'Itchy It.,'" Said Sakura calmly... "Oh my, only one person calls me that..." he turned around, "SAKI!" he screamed while seeing that she had her over her eyes, "Why do you have your hand over your eyes?" "Oh I don't know... PULL YOUR PANTS UP YA RETARDED DOORKNOB!" screamed Sakura while drawing attention from everyone in the hotel, including Hinata, who was acting as if she did not know them. "Oh whooshes." He said while grinning and pulling his pants up. The other guys did the same... "Oh thank god," she muttered under her breath. "SAKIIII! AHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Tobi and Konan, while having a battle to get to her first. "OH HELL NO I'M GETTING THERE FIRST!" screamed Konan, while shoving Tobi, by the face then kicking him in the balls.

Then he fell to the ground, and a little *thud* was heard. And then she gets hugged to death by Konan, then everyone else joins. "Co- gasp-me on Hina, -gasp- give them a hu- gasp- g!" said Sakura while looking to the pole where Hinata was hiding. Very badly, I might add.

"Oh hehe, Hiya!" said Hina, while slowly backing away, until she bumps into somebody. As she turned around she widened her eyes, the most cutest boy she had ever seen in her eyes, and will ever see in her life, was standing there, he had golden blonde hair, that was messy, and had deep blue eyes that she melted into!

"Oh, uh sorry!" she said quickly, until she got attacked by 10 people. "SHIT" she cursed, and then turned to see, Sakura on the ground laughing, while boys where trying to see up her skirt. Then Itachi, let go of Hina, and saw that Sakura was laughing her ass, off and boys were trying to look up her skirt... then Itachi went and kicked there asses... badly. Let's just say, they'll never have children. Then Sakura stopped laughing and got up. "Huh, what happened to all the boys?" said Sakura while fixing up her dress. Then at the same time, everyone, pointed at Itachi, she looked at him, with a glare, he grinned and said "Hey it was just a little talk, no one got hurt." He laughed.

"Yeah apart from them." Pein said pointing towards the pile of boys on the floor. "Uh ok weird." She replied... "I WANNA GO SWIMMING!" "SAME," yelled Hinata. "HOLA, HOT GUYS WITH ABS BOO YEAH BABY!" they screamed as they high fived each other, grabbed their bags and ran to the elevator.


	3. Chapter 3

When the girls got to their room, they immediately threw their bags at the wall, and got out their bikinis, and got changed. Sakura was wearing a hot pink bikini, with a white unbuttoned shirt, and denim shorts and slip on white ballet shoes, and put her hair in a high pony tail. Hinata was wearing a dark raven blue bikini with lines on them and a white silk beach skirt, and blue thongs and put her hair in a loose bun. They each got a bag, and put their towels and sunscreen it in, they grabbed their sun hats, Sakura's was a straw hat with a light silk ribbon tied around it and Hinata's was a blue cap, with 'Aloha' written on it in silver.

They grabbed their sunnies, Sakura put the room key in her bikini top and they ran out the door after locking it.

At the pool, as soon as they stepped into the pool yard, nearly all the guys got a nose bleed, except for a sexy red head, and the hot blonde boy that Hinata bumped into earlier, and the Akatsuki. The girls looked around the pool yard and saw the Akatsuki and sat with them. "SUP BOYS!" said the girls together. "And girl." The girls put down their bags on a beach chair. Hinata took off her beach skirt thingo, and ran up and did a bomb in the pool. Then Sakura takes off her shorts and top, and she walks to the pool gracefully, and dives in. Then they turned around and notice that, no one else was swimming, "Hey Itchy It, Hidaa, can you help me out?" said Sakura sweetly, while giving a sweet pout. "Fine," said the boys, (they couldn't resist 'the pout'.)

"YAY!" she said happily, they both grabbed one hand each, and then suddenly, she pulled them both in. At the same time Hinata, asked Deidara and Pein to help her out and pulled them in. Then Tobi just ran in and bombed, soon all the rest of the Akatsuki joined in.

Soon, all the Akatsuki and Saki and Hina were playing volleyball, and Hinata hit the at 2 boys and Sakura went out to get it. A red headed boy picked up the ball and gave it to her.

"Thanks! I'm Sakura what are your names?" she asked sweetly. "Gaara." Replied the red, headed boy. "NARUTO!" screamed the blonde boy and Sakura laughed at his outburst! "Well it's nice to meet you, would you like to join it?" she asked. "Hm, ok...," said Gaara unsurely. "YES!" Naruto once again screamed and Sakura laughed at it again. "Ok, come on then," she said while heading towards the poo and the boys following her in. "HEY GUYS, THEY'RE GAARA AND NARUTO!" yelled Sakura. "THEY'RE GONNA JOIN IN!"

"Ok, Naruto you can go on Hinata's team, over there." Sakura said gesturing towards Hinata who was laughing sweetly at a joke Deidara said. "And you're on my team," said Sakura while smiling sweetly. About 5 minutes into the game, the ball went out. "I'll get it... again," Said Sakura, and as she picked up the ball she saw... none other than Sasuke Uchiha walk in, she dropped the ball and froze on the spot.

. "Hey Saki, what's taking you so long?" yelled Hina, once there was no reply, Hinata got out and said "Saki?" and saw her standing there frozen on the spot and Sasuke looking at her smirking. So, pissed Off, Hinata storms up to him and slaps him, "YOU STUPID IDIOT THAT SHOULD GO ROT IN HELL, THEN WHILE THERE, RATS CAN EAT YOU UP THEN POOP YOU OUT!" screamed Hinata in fury, then she kneed him in the balls and screamed, "YEAH THAT'S RIGHT KARMA'S ONE HELL OF A BITCH LIKE ME FUCKTARD!" she said while shoving him and repeatedly slapping, punching, and kicking him... Oh, don't forget the spitting on him.


	4. Chapter 4

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" screamed Hinata, so that it sent shivers down everyone's spine. Suddenly someone pulled her back from the waist, and she fell into someone well built musclier chest. She started squirming and kicking, and cursing, while screaming. "LEMME AT THE BITCH!" "Calm down," said a husky voice that made Hinata nearly faint "NEEVVVERRR!" she screamed. "Please just calm down," the voice said in a pleading/sexy tone. At the voice, she finally looked up and realized it was Naruto. And she blushed when she realized she was pushed against his well built chest... that has 6 packs. Suddenly Hinata remember why she was beating him up and struggled out of his grip and shoved the Akatsuki out the way and hugged Sakura closely, soothing her, with worlds like. "Don't worry, your amazing he's an idiot!" said Hinata. Then Gaara came, "Are you alright?" he asked in a concerned tone, while putting a comforting hand on her arm. "Yes, Thank you," she whispered. In return, he just smiled. Then Naruto came up and smiled at Sakura and asked if she was ok." "Yeah I am." She said while giving him a small smile. "Oh yeah by the way Hinata, nice punch. He said while winking. Hinata IMMEDIANTLY blushed like a tomato. "Oh, thank you!" she said while laughing. "You're welcome," he said while grinning. "Do you guys want to go swimming again people say it calms the nerves." He said while giving a lopsided grin. We all nodded and slipped into the pool and immediately started having a water fight. After half an hour, Sakura said, "Hey guys, do you want to go watch a movie at the theatre." "Sure." Everyone said. "Kay how about we meet you at the front of the theatre at 6: oopm?" asked Sakura. Everyone agreed and went up to their rooms. When Sakura and Hinata went up, Sakura got the key out from her bikini and opened the door, they immediately took turns in having showers and got changed into their clothes.

Sakura was wearing a light pink sundress that has a light purple ribbon tied around her waist with silver high heels that end just above her ankle with her ying yang necklace and cherry earrings with lip-gloss. Hinata was wearing a black and white striped off shoulder sweater, light purple skinny jeans, silver pair of GORGEOUS high heels, A silver purse with a flower on it, A charm bracelet, blue and silver earrings, a silver and purple ring, a silver flower hair clip, her infamous sunnies and her Yang best friend necklace. They then looked at the clock and screamed it was 5:59pm. Sakura and Hinata grabbed their purses, Sakura grabbed the keys and locked the door, and they rushed down to the theatre. When they got there, everyone was already there. "Sorry we're late!" they said at the same time, while panting. They then went into the theatre and chose to watch a scary/thriller movie, called 'Beware the eyes'. They all went in there and the seating arrangement is this, Kakuzu, Tobi, Hidan, Deidara, Sasori, Kisame, Itachi, Pein, Konan, (who by the way are holding hands ;)Naruto, Hinata Sakura and then Gaara.

It was 10 minutes into the movie and Konan was twitching like mad at the scene when the man is in the closet cutting 'meat' up, and is squeezing Pein's hand.

Hinata was cowering behind Naruto who was holding her hand for comfort, who himself was twitching because it was disgusting. Sakura was hiding behind Gaara, squeezing is shoulder saying things like. 'That stupid cannibal, HE'S MEAN! And gee, hasn't he ever heard of vegies... NOT HUMAN FLESH!' While he was just patting her back. Behind Sakura kept hearing giggling, and talking... 'RAWR, they're annoying me/us!" screamed inner Sakura. 'THATS IT!' she thought 'they're getting a bit of Sa-Ku-Ra!'

Sakura turned around and saw Sasuke and a red headed girl, she immediately glared at him. "Will you two SHUT UP!" she hissed, "SOME people are trying to watch the movie! Idiots." Suddenly the red headed girl, kicked her chair, she once again turned around. "What?" she said TRYING to stay calm. "I'm not going to let you talk to Sasuke-kun and myself like that again!" she exclaimed. "Really, what're you going to do about it?" Sakura said with a smirk. "This!" and at that moment Karin slapped her, so, pretty much, pissed of Sakura so stood up, so did Karin. (Gaining pretty much the theatre's attention.) "Oh shit!" Sakura heard Hinata, mutter. "WHAT WAS THAT?" Sakura screamed while laughing. "Why in hell are you laughing BITCH?" Karin yelled. "Oh I don't know, except for the fact that... YOU HIT LIKE AN SLUT! Hehe, you make this weird face... almost like your choking." Sakura replied while smirking. "WHAT!" screamed Karin and slapping her again, and everyone could pretty much see the steam coming out of Karin's ears and the glare Sakura wore, made everyone cringe. Sakura was about to lunge at Karin and rip her throat out but she was getting held back by Gaara, "Hey, calm down, just ignore her." He said. "And if they keep doing it, we'll swap with someone else. K?" "Ok, but if she EVER annoys me again, I. WILL. KILL HER!" she said to Gaara. "Hm... K." Gaara said sitting down, and pulling her down with him. But... he accidently pulled her down on to his lap! They both blushed like mad! "Oh Uh, hehe whoops!" laughed Sakura. "Sorry." Said Gaara. "It's Okay." Laughed Sakura again! Little did Gaara, know was that there was a FUMING Sasuke behind them glaring holes into Gaara's head, 'SHE'S MINE!' his mind was screaming. 'NOT ANYMORE! REMEMBER!' added a voice in his mind. 'SHE IS STILL MINE!' his mind screamed back. 'Fine if you think so.' Replied the voice again. 'I KNOW SO!' It yelled back.

* * *

><p>What do you think any good please review! So I will know if I'm any good! So review!<p> 


End file.
